Disposable absorbent articles, such as pantiliners, sanitary napkins, interlabial devices, adult incontinence devices and diapers are well known in the art. These articles typically have a fluid permeable body-facing side and fluid impermeable garment facing side. Additionally, such articles may include an absorbent layer for retaining fluids therebetween.
Anatomical adaptation of an absorbent article may increase comfort to the wearer. That is, movement by the wearer may cause the absorbent article to conform to the geometry of the space between the wearer's thighs. In contrast, if the absorbent article is stiff to begin with, the wearer may experience discomfort and be conscious of the absorbent article. Additionally, if such an article bunches, there is a tendency to maintain its resulting distorted shape, thereby providing inadequate protection.
Various methods have been used to improve the flexibility of absorbent articles. For example, reducing the amount of absorbent material, using less stiff resilient materials and using thinner materials have been disclosed as possible solutions to the improving the flexibility of absorbent articles. See, for example, PCT Application No. WO 98/09593 to Gilman, which discloses a thin absorbent article that has a thickness of less than five millimeters and a crush recovery value of at least about fifteen mm.
EP 1077052 (Lariviere et al.) discloses using preferential bending zones extending along the longitudinal axis of an absorbent article together with a pair of longitudinal adhesive zones that register with the preferential bending zones to improve flexibility.
Another method that has been disclosed to improve flexibility is increasing the elasticity of the article. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,904 (Nakanishi et al.) and PCT Application No. WO 96/10978 (Palumbo et al.). In EP 0705583 and EP 0705586 (both to Querqui), the purported flexible absorbent article is disclosed as being elastically stretchable while having a water vapor permeable backsheet and a specific adhesive configuration.
Adding regions of corrugation have been disclosed as yet another method to increase flexibility or conformability of absorbent articles. EP 1088536 (Carvalho) discloses using longitudinal corrugations to provide lateral extensibility. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,415 (Datta et al.) purports to disclose an absorbent article having a basin-like moisture barrier with corrugations to provide an extendable region.
NZ 236101 (Hujber et al.) discloses a pants liner having a creped portion that attaches directly onto the crotch area of the wearer's pants. Parts of the liner are capable of being draped down the tubular leg portion of the pants, without any bunching or folding occurring in the creped portion of the liner.
However, the above absorbent articles are not fully flexible and do not adapt to the body as an undergarment alone does, thereby sacrificing comfort, protection and discretion. Thus, there is a need for a drapeable absorbent article that is fully flexible and adapts to the body as an undergarment alone does without sacrificing comfort, protection, and discretion. Applicants have surprisingly discovered such an absorbent article, which is described herein.